Conversa no quadro:Sobre a Wiki/@comment-25689316-20150501232302/@comment-25689316-20150503020430
Crash Kandicoot escreveu: Soul Wade escreveu: Crash Kandicoot escreveu: Soul Wade escreveu: Crash Kandicoot escreveu: Ohhhhh and you act like brazilians were the best people in the whole universe. This chat is becoming so long I'll just shorten it up. Okay. Did I say brazilians are the best people in the whole universe? No. Did I said ANY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD ARE THE BEST? NO. All I said is that you called us "fuckers", and you STILL want us to help you, YOU DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE, is that hard to understand? There's no people in the world who can be described as "the best". Every single person is different. There are good people, and there are bad people. As you continue saying such things, without thinking before, I can only assume you're in the "bad" side. But you know what, I don't think this is worth it. I'm only wasting my time, trying to talk with a person that clearly can't understand what people say. So, I hope you're done too. But, probably, you don't have anything else to do. Soul_Wade (Discussão) 01h31min de 3 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Whatever you say, sherlock. Who's the founder of this wiki? i want to talk to that douche You're talking to her. You didn't even MIND to look at my profile? kkkk And you call me douche? "Whatever you say, sherlock" You can't even write his name with a capital letter. So you wanna talk to me. So? What do you wanna tell me? Or you wanna talk to the OTHER founder? I can show you him too, but he's already aware of this conversation, yet, he can't answer right now. Wanna talk? Say it. But please, do it on my profile. People here really don't need to keep reading your offensive messages. Soul_Wade (Discussão) 01h43min de 3 de maio de 2015 (UTC) oh, how would i guess? i don't speak portuguese, how would i know "founder" in portuguese is? i'm not obligated to write "Sherlock" correctly, it's the internet. oh and don't show this single conversation to the founder of the wiki. i already got banned for 1 month and will probably expand my ban http://i327.photobucket.com/albums/k446/crashkandicoot/expand%20ban_zpstbjsltci.png If you didn't want me to show this, you'd have to do this earlier. I already sent a message to the wiki's founder talking about what happenned here. Aside from that, if you REALLY thought this would give you a "ban" on the other wiki, you wouldn't come here and call us "fuckers" on the first place. Aside from that, grammar tells you to do so. But if you think "the internet" is not a place to speak proper English, you really are contradictory, as you said WE had to learn your language, while you apparently don't know too. Aaaand if you did actually care about any of this, you would at least try to "google translate" it, but you can't even be kind to people of your own country, as I think I can assume, because you've already been banned from the other wiki. But you know what, we're not bound to listen/read what you say. You'll be banned from this wiki too. And probably, you won't even care, right? "WE'RE FUCKERS", anyways. Soul_Wade (Discussão) 02h04min de 3 de maio de 2015 (UTC)